


Jay's List of Things to Do Today

by AstraLowelle



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Jay makes two lists- what he wants to get done, and what actually happens.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. The List

THINGS I NEED TO DO TODAY

-get myself out of bed

-have breakfast with the guys and Sensei

-train with the guys

-make nachos

-play four straight hours of video games

-look cool in front of Nya (x10)

-go to the village and pick up more tea for Sensei

-call Mom and Dad

-train more

-make dinner

-hang with the guys

-meditate

-go to bed


	2. What Actually Happened

~~THINGS I NEED TO DO TODAY~~ WHAT ACTUALLY GOT DONE TODAY

~~-get myself out of bed~~ that took waaaaaay longer than usual. Not because of me, though! It's all _Cole's_ fault- he was snoring so loud I had to throw my pillow at him and then I didn't get to sleep until about one in the morning. So I overslept. It's Cole's fault.

~~-have breakfast with the guys and Sensei~~ Lloyd decided to surprise everyone and make breakfast. The kid tries, but we ended up having to clean egg yolk off the ceiling for about an hour and a half. Luckily, Misako dropped by and made the best waffles any of us have ever had in our entire lives, and here I include Zane's stuff. And he's _good_ at making waffles.

~~-train with the guys~~ that kinda got delayed because of the egg yolk. Sensei kinda kicked us out of the kitchen after an hour and a half and said we were making even more of a mess and he'd just do it himself. So we did end up training a _little._

~~-make nachos~~ at least _that_ went right.

~~-play four straight hours of video games~~ we played five. It was _awesome._

~~-look cool in front of Nya (x10)~~ I came to breakfast with my shirt on backward, got dried egg yolk in my ear, and tripped over a training dummy. I guess there's always tomorrow.

~~-go to the village and pick up more tea for Sensei~~ I went with Kai. Unfortunately, the trip took waaaay longer than planned because we ran into Dareth. Actually, we kinda had to go to his dojo to untangle him from some climbing ropes. His students thought he did it on purpose. They were cheering and clapping the entire time.

~~-call Mom and Dad~~ THREE HOURS ON THE PHONE TALKING ABOUT NOTHING!

~~-train more~~ Sensei said I looked dead on my feet and made me take a nap.

~~-make dinner~~ Zane did that. It was delicious, but I almost missed it. Luckily, Kai woke me up before Cole ate my food.

~~-hang with the guys~~ we were going to play more video games, but Sensei made us go for a walk.

~~-meditate~~ I _tried_... Lloyd was singing. Well, he _thought_ he was singing. _I_ ran out in a mad panic because I thought the ceiling was coming down.

~~-go to bed~~ yee _eeaaaaa_ aaaah.


End file.
